


论骑士拯救公主的实际动机与目的

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: -“善良勇敢的骑士从恶龙的手中救出了美丽的公主，从此过上了幸福的生活。”-“话讲了个颠倒。”
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735354
Kudos: 5





	论骑士拯救公主的实际动机与目的

**Author's Note:**

> 异世界&童话故事第六篇！  
> 屠龙勇士童话AU，整个故事毫无逻辑  
> 开着阿斯顿马丁穿着Tom Ford盔甲但是可怜没有枪的SIS国骑士Bond X 黑着电脑喝着红茶对人类的童话故事表示“你们愚蠢而野蛮的无可救药”的恶龙Q  
> 友情客串：  
> \- 只想开诊所不想继位的恶龙之友量子国公主Madeleine  
> \- 女儿大了管不了了的量子国国王Mr. White  
> \- 以及每天被自己的骑士气的爆血管的SIS国国王Mallory
> 
> 最近这两篇写的都有点烂尾......其实应该是姐妹篇的，因为故事的总体格局大致一样，但是肉眼可见的变成了垃圾文😂  
> 请原谅我对可怜的破折号和冒号的滥用😂文笔已死  
> 以及祝Kelly大大放暑假快乐！

在很久很久以前，神话和魔法还有迹可循的年代，伦敦还是一座和现在一样总是乌云密布，却更加富丽堂皇的都城。来自瑞士量子国的国王Mr.White前不久刚刚击败了邪恶首领Oberhauzer著名的幽灵军，携自己的王后和女儿住进了比他原先的城堡大的多的王宫。但是新登基的国王同样好不到哪里去：The Pale King热衷于铺张浪费，用名贵的大理石和奢华的珠宝把他的宫殿装饰的富丽堂皇，对臣民们的抱怨充耳不闻。

也许正因为此，Mr. White 平民出身的皇后不到几个月后就抛弃了他。妻子的离去终于让痛心不已的国王有所收敛，并宣称此生再不娶妻。而他唯一的女儿，量子国的公主Madeleine，将在他死后登上女王的王位。

这个近乎于感情用事的决定引起了很多人的不满——这其中也包括公主殿下自己。Madeleine是剑桥大学心理学专业毕业的优等博士生，再加上母亲的离开使得她和父亲一直不和，这位金发的公主更倾向于日后到某个无人打扰的地方开一间诊所，而不是坐在宫殿里统治一个国家——“这太麻烦了”，按照她的话来说。  
于是一向溺爱女儿的Mr. White 给公主在皇宫外买下了一所漂亮的小房子，用昂贵的水晶和绿宝石做装饰（这让不满于皇帝铺张浪费的大臣们更加气愤了），并在门口贴着“Dr. Swann, 心理医生”的牌子上额外加上了一张“收费遵循统一标准”的字条——公主曾坚定的要求过臣民们对她一视同仁。

在所有愿望都被国王毫不犹豫的满足了之后，Madeleine殿下对父亲的态度终于略有好转——虽然说搬到宫外住之后见面的次数少了很多，但是一向沉默的公主总算在汇报近期生活的时候有了谈资，Mr.White搜肠刮肚出蹩脚的笑话时也会露出浅浅的笑容。

并且尽管有些曲折，但是很快的，Dr. Swann的名号就传遍了伦敦：排开身份不提，这位剑桥博士生对于心理疾病似乎有着独到的见解——由她经手的抑郁症患者治愈率高达百分之八十三，而某次用三分钟说服了一名准备跳楼的失恋青年的事件更是轰动了整个都城。为此，Mr. White经常抱怨女儿回家的次数减少了许多——公主殿下的预约时间表都要排满啦！

这样的日子持续了不短的时间：国王在女儿的威压下停止了肆意挥霍国库里的金币，量子国的人们逐渐从之前的战争中缓过神来，甚至之前一直坚持不接受皇位继承权的Madeleine也开始考虑是否要尝试着接管父亲的一部分政事——毕竟继位不是儿戏，而Mr. White 将皇位传给自己就已经是一个力排众议的任性决定了。

而就在公主殿下深吸了一口气，拿出手机，准备给国王打个电话询问他的意见的时候，窗外忽然响起一阵喧嚣，伴随着东西倒塌的声音和呼啸的风声。

Madeleine急忙起身——她很高兴自己不需要打那个电话了——打算查看窗外的动静。在她从窗户探出头的同时，她感觉一片阴影笼罩在了自己头顶。紧接着，公主陛下听见了人群惊恐的喊叫，双肩忽然被人大力扣住，脚下一轻——

Madeleine在被钳着肩膀飞离皇城前听到的最后一句话是一个小女孩的尖叫：

“Mommy！看，有龙！”

也许很多年轻人已经不再记得，甚至从来没有听说过——但是在伦敦城几百里外那片连绵不绝的山脉里，住着一头龙。

城中为数不多的几个百岁老人在提起那头凶狠而残暴的生物时，神色会变得晦暗不明：这些曾被被前任国王Oberhauzer遣来这里开荒的人们很难忘记那个夜晚，搭建起临时住宿地的他们是怎么躲在牛皮帐篷里，瑟瑟发抖的看着那个巨大的身影用来自地狱的龙火将整片森林烧成灰烬的。

“那天晚上可怕极了——我此生都没有那样的恐惧过。”一位老人低声说道，手指因为陷入回忆而微微颤抖着。“那个怪物有着巨大的翅膀，乌黑的鳞甲，它移动时大地都要为之震颤。我们都听见了它的龙啸——那是一种低沉的，近乎呜咽一般的声音——我发誓那比鬼魂的哭吼更令人毛骨悚然。”

Madeleine在小的时候，和这个国家所有的孩子一样，都曾经从母亲的口中听到过这个故事。

“所以说，mon chérie，如果你不按时睡觉的话，grrrrrrr......”在合上睡前童话之后，她的母亲举起手模仿着龙的爪子，带着笑容补了一句。“恶龙就会来抓你咯！”

小时候的事情Madeleine记得的并不多，像这种温暖的回忆更是少之又少。量子国在她七岁的时候就和Oberhauzer提出了宣战协议，而她能做的就是在军营外响起厮杀声时钻到床底下捂住耳朵，以及在父母接连不断的争吵中默默的闪到一旁。

母亲离开的那年她刚拿到博士学位的证书。女人走的时候并无留恋，只是在转身之前吻了一下已经成为了公主的Madeleine的额头。“记住，mon chérie，我的女孩，”她轻声对她说。“永远不要成为你的父亲那样的人。”

“不太明智的选择，恶龙先生，”于是在那头神话里才有的生物带着她在一处位于半山腰的洞穴前停下时，Madeleine高傲的仰起头，用满不在乎的语气冲将她放到了地上的巨龙说道——哪怕她的手在微微的发抖。“如果你想要的是宝石和金子的话，绑架我绝对不是什么可以为你换取钱财的做法。”

——是的，公主殿下在升到空中的十秒后就已经想好了应对的方法：谈判，尽可能的拖延，再趁着对方放松警惕的时候速战速决——她听说过龙可以用法术变成人的传闻，为了使自己能够挤进一些容纳不下庞然大物的洞穴。到那时，Madeleine有信心自己能够一击致胜。

但是接着，想要抢占先机的公主听见黑龙轻笑了一声。

“金子？我想你误会了什么，your majesty,” 一阵柔和的白光散去后，黑发碧眼的青年冲心理学博士露出一个礼节性的微笑。“Just a few experiments I want to do. 我想，你父亲从前任国王手中得来的那枚戒指应该在你手上，用来追查Oberhauzer的残党必不可少——受人之托罢了，I need to work。作为回报，你体内从你母亲那里继承的一部分魔力我可以帮你激活—— a couple of magic skills would do, don‘t you think？”

Madeleine眼睁睁的看着年轻人推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，拉开洞口不知道什么时候出现的木门，做了一个请的手势。“用不了太长时间，殿下，如果你愿意配合的话——我想半个月之后你的生活就可以恢复正轨。Now, shall we？”

于是公主殿下在大脑当机的情况下跟着青年走进了石窟内，在他的带领下参观了整座公寓（是的，公寓——整个洞穴的内部构造和伦敦任何一户人家的住宅没有任何区别），将自己的行李（不知道从哪里冒出来的）放进了客卧，把手指上的那枚银色戒指拿下来递给了——

“等等！”Madeleine终于从呆滞的状态中回过神来，一把握住了年轻人纤细的手腕。“你——”

“经常以人的身份出入伦敦城——so I know who you are, of course,” 青年再次抿唇笑了笑。“一百年前伦敦的那场大火只是为了给你们的人省点力气，毕竟当时的工头C和我做了个交易：他不想在一个连太阳都见不到的鬼地方花三个月时间只为了砍树，而我在试图阻止他计划的一项全国性的监视系统工程上线。等价交换，如果这就是你想要知道的话。请不要惊讶——吃人这种事只有野蛮人才干。”他冲着石化了一般瞪着自己的Madeleine挑了挑眉。“I‘ll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pajamas before my first cup of Earl Gray than those brutal creatures in your theories can do a year in the field. 人类总是喜欢夸大一些显而易见的事实——极其容易造成愚蠢的误解，我得说。现在，你可以把手从大腿上绑着的P99上拿下来了，your majesty——we don‘t really go in for that anymore.”

青年从公主的钳制下挣脱出来，把戒指放在电脑的扫描仪上。“Oh, by the way,” 他突然想起了什么似的回过头，“Call me Q, please. It’s charming.”

——所以没错。

也许很多年轻人已经不再记得，甚至从来没有听说过——但是在伦敦城几百里外那片连绵不绝的山脉里，住着一头有着黑发碧眼的，穿套头毛衣和牛仔裤的，高度近视的，不喜交际的，以计算机和伯爵茶为生的龙。

量子国的公主殿下被巨龙抓走的消息在半天内就传遍了整个国度——作为这个国家皇位的第一顺位继承人，Madeleine也许并不知道她的小诊所所在的那栋楼里有将近一半的人都在她父亲的手下当差。于是在那头庞然大物出现，街头的老人瞳孔骤缩跌倒在地，妇人们吓的脸色苍白，孩子兴奋的跳了起来的时候，几个平日里毫不起眼的身影已经满头大汗的冲进了皇帝的书房。

于是第二天，量子国的每一条街道都被身着铁甲的士兵贴上了一条悬赏令，Madeleine的失踪也在邻国SIS被人们奔走相告。苍白国王在布告里宣称，如果自己的女儿能够平安归来，他愿意把国库财宝的一半分给那位公主的救命恩人。

“骗人的把戏罢了。”Bond在国王Mallory召见他，询问他对这封悬赏令的看法时，用漫不经心的语气回答。“前任女王曾经命我和他交过手——Mr. White 善于绕过一切需要他付出代价的法律，这也是他在刚登基的几年里能够不断提高税收的原因。Now, your majesty, if that‘s all you what to know about——excuse me.”

Mallory感觉他的太阳穴在突突直跳，他不得不捏了捏眉心以缓解这个月已经是不知道第几次的神经痛。Mrs. Mansfield在遗嘱里给了Bond一个不可收回的爵士头衔，以及任何刑罚的永久豁免权——首席骑士应该为此感谢上帝，SIS国的现任国王想，否则他已经多次以冒犯皇帝的罪名被送上绞刑架了。

就像是约定俗成的规矩一样，James Bond永远能够得到所有人的偏爱——这位代号007的首席骑士拥有让任何一个男人羡慕的身材和相貌，足以写满十五张羊皮纸的功绩，并且似乎永远可以靠着那双惑人的蓝眼睛和自信且混蛋的笑容博得所有人的好感：Mallory的皇宫中有将近一半的侍女会在金发的骑士冲她们礼节性的点头时羞红脸颊，而举国上下足足六成的姑娘们都幻想过与大英雄James Bond春宵一度——其中的百分之四也的确做到了。甚至连命运三女神都好像在准备剪断这位首席骑士的生命线时三番五次的收起了那把银色的剪刀，而这点微不足道的特殊对待就足以让Bond从地狱里爬出来，一次又一次的在他的葬礼后从新站在皇宫的大门前——伤痕累累，满目疮痍，却又固执的无可救药。

SIS的上一任统治者Mrs. Mansfield曾经向Mallory形容了她的首席骑士——他们的国家实行禅让制，而这位雷厉风行的女士在退位的三个月前曾经把M请到了她的书房，用出乎意料的，比以往更加严肃的语气告诫了他。

“我相信你已经读过了Double-o-seven的档案，他的名声你应该也略有所闻。”女王把一打羊皮纸放在她的继任者面前，那双锐利的眼睛罕见的柔软了下来。“那么Bond缺乏管教这一点我想我已经不需要再提醒你了。但是我希望你记住，Mallory——我是说，Gareth.” 她以一种不像她自己的方式称呼了Mallory——比起一个国王，更像是一个需要把孩子托付给友人的母亲的语气。然后她沉默了片刻，抬起头直视下一任统治者的眼睛。“永远不要以为你手里这份档案上的人就是Bond——he‘s much more than that.”

几个月后，Mrs. Mansfield死在了反叛骑士Silva的疯狂报复下，就在Bond父母受封的那个庄园。为此，Mallory在接下来的半个月里忙的几乎脚不沾地：登基典礼被下令延期，大半的骑士被派出去围剿Silva的余党，国王自己则在皇宫的书房里，花了一天时间解决足有三英尺高的公文，期间燃尽了整整三十八盒的板烟。这一切都导致他并没有时间去思考前任M说过的那句令人费解的话：他只知道007在那个夜晚后一言不发的接受了新国王的命令，马不停蹄的赶回了Silva的小岛上，用了半天时间把反叛骑士的电脑里所有消息都传回了总部，然后在Mallory反应过来之前消声匿迹。

一个月后，将一切事宜处理干净了的Mallory终于得到了他应有的报酬——一个迟来的加冕典礼。而在第二天的清晨，消失了足足二十九天的首席骑士推开皇宫书房的大门，带来了一句简短的祝福和关于Silva残党Hinx的消息。那双布满血丝的蓝眼睛平静的望着他的时候，新国王终于明白了他的前任留给他的那份标满了批注的007个人档案，以及他们谈及Bond时那些意味不明的话所包含的意义。

于是——就像M的遗嘱里吩咐的那样——Mallory在Bond又一次用近乎傲慢的语气和自己交谈的时候只是深吸了一口气，并没有像往常一样对金发骑士的说话态度进行批判——因为他知道他接下来要说的话足以使自己扳回一局。“The Pale King单独给我写了一封信，表示如果我能够派出我的部下进行对公主的搜寻，他会将边境的几座城市转让到SIS的名下——事实上，在我能够写出一封令人满意的回信之前他就已经这么做了。”

新国王站起身来，倚在窗台边，满意的看着Bond皱起了眉。“Are you ready to start with your work, Double-o-seven?”

“You must be joking.”

尽管如此，Bond还是在第二天的黎明套上了盔甲（崭新的Tom Ford银盔——Mallory作为这次任务的补偿），拉开了阿斯顿马丁的车门坐了进去。国王的命令需要被服从，而就算是拥有无条件豁免权的首席骑士James Bond也没有拒绝的权利。只有不会伤害武者的利剑才会被允许丢掉剑鞘，Bond对此非常清楚。

近侍大臣Bill Tanner则对金发骑士的这次任务表示了强烈的担忧——在他的眼里，十五年的骑士生涯已经足够让Bond退居幕后。

“我有些时候真不明白陛下的想法。”这位前参谋长在昨天晚上和骑士出去喝酒的时候再一次薅掉了几根自己本来就稀疏的头发，手指不安的叩击着桌面。“我的意思是——哦，得了吧，Bond，我知道你是SIS国最强大的骑士，但是那可是龙！我并不认为将一个人派去对抗那样的庞然大物是一件很.......理智的事情。我是说，嘿，根据苍白国王的描述，那怪物足足有一百英尺长——”Tanner停了下来，因为他意识到自己的友人对此似乎并不感兴趣。“我们之后再谈？”

“之后再谈。”骑士附意的举起他的酒杯，在空中虚碰了一下，“敬SIS。”

——于是Bond回避了这个话题，在第二天将车开上了泥泞的林中小路，顺利的在中午之前将阿斯顿马丁停在了岩壁投出的阴影里，并且终于开始承认，也许前参谋长的担忧并非是无稽之谈。

不，这并不是说Bond在来的路上遇到了什么不可弥补的麻烦：事实上，除了因为地图的差错而绕了几次弯路，以及途中遇到的一两只Bond不得不采用暴力手段驱赶的水妖之外，首席骑士几乎是畅通无阻的抵达了他的目的地。但是即便是从无败绩的James Bond也并非无所不能——在几次的尝试后，Bond不怎么情愿的意识到攀岩并不是自己的长项：因为不管是出于什么原因，这面石壁都太过光滑了些。

但是紧接着，金发骑士打算再次尝试攀登的动作停顿了片刻，然后带着标准的Bond式微笑转过身来，将佩剑指向站在身后的黑发青年。“我希望我不需要原路返回，取来匕首和绳索登到上面去才能正式认识你，恶龙先生。”

“Depends on what you want, Double-o-seven.” Q用手指在剑尖上点了一下，满意的看着蓝色的火焰沿着精铁上的镂纹燃烧起来——这把剑是Bond在他的受封典礼上得到的，Mrs. Mansfield曾用它轻拍这位金发男人的双肩，念出永不背叛的誓言。“珍宝从不廉价——你需要额外的付出才能得到它们，我想对此你知道的很清楚。”

“Madeleine殿下不会乐意听到这句话的，Q，”Bond不着痕迹的瞟了一眼面前的青年腰间挂着的木牌（上面刻着一个花体字母“Q”），“一位公主的人身安全应该比三十公里的油费价格高的多——事实上，量子国半个国库的财宝正在等着我。”

“龙大多贪婪，Bond——what makes you think that you don‘t have to pay me anything？”

“Because I don't need to.”金发的骑士将佩剑插回剑鞘里（尽管上面还燃烧着龙火），漫不经心的倚在身后的石壁上，露出胜利的微笑。“‘Hinx已经逃往北方，列车班次L-130256*，请务必守时‘——do you mind putting your gun down? It‘s hard to know the type of the gun if it‘s in your pyjamas, Q.”

片刻的沉默后，Q叹了口气，把口袋里的PPK抽出来挂在了腰间的皮扣上，冲Bond伸出手。  
“Double-o-seven.”

——Skyfall一战后，Silva的余党并不像Mallory之前设想的那样容易肃清：事实上，Oberhauzer一直致力于将一些群龙无首的人们归于自己的麾下，反叛骑士的打手就是其中之一。而比起其余的Silva旧部残余，Hinx无疑拥有超乎人想象的强健双臂和令人惊叹的观察力和头脑。这一切都让这位可以用一只手拧下敌人头颅的高大男人成为了SIS国几年来最强大的劲敌——哪怕Oberhauzer的死也没有让事情变得容易一些。Hinx的追随者们在幽灵军覆败后就将阵营转移到了Mallory统治的领地下，而比起其他有目的性的突袭，他们似乎只是单纯的喜欢给这里新上任的国王制造点混乱。Hinx也在最后一次鱼死网破的围剿中成功脱身，并用了一具假尸体摆脱了几乎所有人的眼线——

——只是几乎，当然。因为三个月后，Bond再次从SIS的都城一声不响的消失，根据Q发来的消息准时登上了那辆破旧的列车，亲眼看着这位身高接近两米的打手被年轻黑客设计好的机关甩出了火车车厢。

“Not bad, Double-o-seven.” 而在金发骑士喘着粗气靠在车厢的一侧时，列车的广播突然响了起来，略带戏虐的声音让Bond不满的咕哝起来。“五分十七秒——faster than I thought.”

于是接下来的事情就变得简单了起来：恶龙先生好心的打来一桶水，帮Bond把他的阿斯顿马丁冲洗干净（“人类永远对一些无关紧要的细节过于注重。”），然后将Madeleine以及她的行李一同放在了被清理一新的跑车前。

“Impressive.”目睹了Q化形的Bond挑眉笑着评价道。

公主殿下已经有半个月没有离开过Q堪比公寓的洞穴了：年轻的黑客并不经常出门，而她自己也并没有想要离开石窟的意愿——毕竟这里的wifi信号比量子国都城的还要快。在看到了Bond腰间悬挂的佩剑后，Madeleine的眼睛微微眯起。

“I hope you didn’t try to hurt him, Mister.....”

“Bond. James Bond. SIS首席骑士，为您效劳，殿下。”Bond本着骑士精神接过公主殿下的皮箱，拉开了副驾驶的车门。“以及我当然不会尝试和Q动手——our relationship is much more complicated than you thought, your highness.”

Q扶了扶眼镜。“还有半个国库的财宝在等着你，Double-o-seven, 你也许想要快点回去交差。”

金发的骑士只是笑着发动了车子，并没有回答。

Bond带着Madeleine离开后，Q的生活终于回归了正轨——要知道，公主殿下在这半个月里接连不断的向他打听关于龙的事情，这几乎让他有些应接不暇——于是第二天，恶龙先生心满意足的在无人打扰的宁静和机箱的嗡鸣声中享受了自己的早餐，花了一天的时间用来编写一道新的反追踪程序，并在敲下最后一串代码后站起身来准备给自己泡一杯茶——

然后他听到了敲门声。

“Bond?” 拉开门后，Q惊讶的看到昨天才带着美人和擦洗干净的阿斯顿马丁绝尘而去的金发骑士带着笑容站在他的面前，手里拿着沾满露水的玫瑰。“Wha——I thought you‘d gone——What are you doing here?”

“I have.” Bond把背在身后的右手摊开，伸到Q的面前。“There‘s just one thing I need——听说龙都很贪婪，Q？”

布满了伤痕的掌心里，在夕阳下璨璨生辉的，躺着一枚镶满了宝石的银戒。

-Fin-

番外1：

“这是一个求婚？”

“显而易见。”

“我以为我们才见过一次面，Double-o-seven.”

“有一个词叫做一见钟情，亲爱的，你不能否认你的魅力。”

“Very funny, Bond——但是今天不是愚人节。”

“你在害怕吗，Cute？”

Q准备关上大门的动作停顿了片刻，然后将那枚戒指从Bond手中接了过去。

“Don‘t read too much out of this appearance, James——and don't overestimate yourself.”

番外2：

别问我为什么不是金戒，不押韵【滑稽】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *: 列车班次还是一个彩蛋（我又来了😂）数字是skyfall和spectre的首映日期和年份的数字，数字按照一定方法打乱并且删减的，如果感兴趣的话可以在评论区留言，我发给你  
> 开头字母的L是把7倒过来，不过这个说了等于没说😂  
> 我也不知道列车班次名称是不是这个各式.......我很抱歉😂  
> 还有一个地方，summary里“话讲了个颠倒”这句其实是致敬我最喜欢的一本书，大风刮过的《又一春》，这句话是里面的皇帝说的（我不知道为啥就记得这句了😂）  
> 真的推荐！又一春超级好看！但是没有出实体书而且及其冷门.......不过大风刮过真的是文笔超级好！书在晋江上可以搜到了


End file.
